Chicago's fire burns the hottest
by CBsbandwench
Summary: Casey get a call about a friend three months after the fact yet he still reaches out to her , but tries to keep Severide at bay . Casey/oc/Severide
1. Chapter 1

Chicago's fire burns the hottest- a call throws Matt Casey through a loop, another friend death weighs on him. His friend comes to stay in Chicago with him for awhile. Enter Casey trying to keep Severide in check .

I know places in Buffalo NY because I live there , places in Chi town I'll have to look up .

And the time line might be out of whack but I wanted the step son to be eight .

Disclaimer – I don't own Chicago fire , the only thing I know is I know a real fireman who looks like Kelly Severide. I don't know much of their back grounds either the characters so this may be rough , if I get something wrong please let me know .

_Flashback _

"_Derek , come say good buy to your father before he goes to work " Skye yelled up the stairs . She watched as her step son ran down the stairs and out the door . It was a beautiful day and she had big plans for her family , the sky was bright and blue . The Buffalo Sabres where playing the Boston Bruins and Skye had the whole day with Derek . Her husband was a fireman at local fire department , it was his weekend with his son and working . Skye looked out the window at Derek talking to his dad , he looked more and more like Ben . She smiled as she saw Ben and Derek walking back into the house ._

" _Okay listen , it is my weekend to work at the house but Skye bought Sabre tickets for tonight's game and I got a pair for sat's game . Be good " He looked at his son who had a huge smile on his face . He turned his attention back to his wife ._

"_So you had to spoil the surprise right " she laughed as she playfully punched him ._

" _I did , listen this will be a quick weekend , I promise and we can get back to that baby plan you have " he smiled at her before he gave her a quick kiss , she grabbed him by his coat and pulled him in deepening the kiss. _

_Skye pulled away and let a wicked smile play on her face before she pushed him gently to the door . Ben went to pull her in again but she pushed him out the door telling he was going to be late . She watched him get into his Dodge ram and drive off . _

_Sighing she closed the door and went back to cleaning up the mess Ben and Derek had made making lunch , she then went in search if her step son . She found him in the living room looking at the wedding album ._

" _What has your attention sir ?" she asked him as he sat down and stared at the photos behind plastic . _

" _I just like looking at this , you and my dad look really happy , and there is my mom with Eric and Kelsey ." _

" _how is your mom I haven't talked to her in a while ?" Skye and Doris actually got along . Ben had been divorced five years before he met Skye , and by that time Doris had remarried . Ben introduced Skye to his son a week after meeting Skye they had hit it off really well and it was really Derek who introduced her to Doris ._

_Flashback _

" _mom , mom I want you to meet someone " Derek had dragged a woman into view for Skye to see . It had to be Doris . Doris held out her hand and smiled " You must be Skye . Derek talks about you a lot "_

_Skye had shook the woman's hand and smiled " its nice to finally meet you Mrs. Holton " Ben and Doris were around 35 at the time . Skye was 28 at the time ._

" _Oh please it's Doris , nice to meet you. I'm glad that Ben finally found someone"_

_They weren't like sisters but she and Ben's ex got a long . Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell ringing and she smiled when she saw the number ._

" _Casey , what do I owe this honor ?...Oh my god , when ? I will definitely let Ben know I'm so sorry , I'll call you tomorrow " she hung up her phone and looked at Derek who for a ten year old was very caring ._

" _What happened ?" he asked as he saw his step mom's eyes get watery . " A friend of your fathers died today in a fire "_

" _From here?"_

" _No in Chicago , come on let's go to the movies and get ready for this game " she told him with a grin . She picked up the phone and dialed her husband's number. It went to voicemail._

" _Hey baby , Matt called , Matt Casey and he told me that Andy died today in a fire accident . Please call him . and be careful I love you ." she hung up the phone and grabbed her keys on the table as she saw Derek dart by her ._

_The afternoon went by too quickly , after the movie Skye took Derek to the Pearl street grille for dinner and then they headed down to the First Niagara center for the Sabres game . The game had turned out to be a great ,game lots of scoring , a few fights and Derek was able to meet a few of the Sabres , Paul Gaustad signed both their jerseys . They had then been invited to the Sabres lounge by the owner and who was she to turn that down . _

_By the time Skye and Derek were on their way home it was pretty late and Derek had embarrassed her enough by telling goose that she had a huge crush on him . Derek had fallen asleep on the way home and it was a good thing because Skye turned onto her street she saw a large white familiar truck sitting in front of her driveway. The man in the truck stepped out he was covered in black soot and a police car had been sitting there as well . She also saw , Doris 's car parked in her drive way . _

_Skye pulled her car into her drive way and looked at the back seat and her heart started to race . She turned off the car and started to get out when Brian walked towards her . _

" _Hey you have to come with me , Doris is going to take Derek" _

_Skye looked at her friend and nodded " what happened Bri?" as they walked towards his truck a call came over on his squawk box. " cut the siren and lights , patient deceased" she saw Brian stop in his tracks and turn to look at her . _

_Skye felt her legs go numb , she just stared at the man before her and gasped a " no, no . please don't tell me " she felt her legs give out and felt a pair of strong arms surround her everything went black ._

Present time –

Skye , looked at the badge that sat on the dresser ,she then looked at her wedding picture , it was her and Ben holding the fire hose . She smiled at it as she picked it up . It had been three months since Ben died , the same day his buddy died . Skye looked at another picture it was Matthew Casey and Ben at their wedding , she should of called Casey but couldn't handle that call. She looked up when she heard footsteps running towards her .

" Skye , there is a package for you at the door" Derek looked at his step mom , while he missed his father like crazy , he knew it had to be hard on his step mom because now she was all alone …..

I'm sorry it's a rough start but I'll keep it going tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the follows and the kind words , its hard to write this for such a new show with only eight episodes into it and to try and get a feel for all of them .

Disclaimer – I don't own the important parts of this .

Skye ,had followed her step son down the stairs and saw the box sitting on the table . She started to tremble as she reached out her hands to open the box , as she pulled open the box . She could feel the tears brimming in her eyes when she reached in and pulled out a pair of fire man gloves , and Ben's hat that had been bronzed by Brian and his crew . There was a note attached and photos from the funeral along with some other personal things . Sighing she placed the sides to the lid back down and carried the box into the living room . She didn't want to go through the whole thing just yet .

" Derek do you want to go get some dinner before your mom comes and picks you up"? she asked him feeling like she really hadn't spent to much time with him in the past month .

" Yeah sounds great , actually how about we invite her ?" he smiled they hadn't had dinner together in a long time long since his dad died . " I just need to take a shower and we can go "

Skye picked up her phone and sent a text to his mom and told her to meet them at peg's place at 7 . Her eyes went back towards the box , she would go through the whole thing after dinner when she was a lone . Skye wandered over to her computer and checked her email . She saw one from Matthew Casey , she clicked on it to open it .

"Skye, why am I hearing from my chief about Ben, why didn't you call me ….." she closed the email , she didn't want to read it anymore , this as well was to be read after dinner and after she had a glass of wine in her . She heard Derek coming back down the stairs and shut her lap top down .

" Come on we are going to met your mom and peg's Place for dinner , grab your stuff because she said she was taking you home tonight " Derek did as he was told but not before giving her a quizzical look.

Dinner wasn't as painful as she had thought it was going to be , they talked about work and Derek's school work and there was some laughter had . Two hours had gone past and things were still on the cheerful side until they heard the firehouse whistle go off. Skye tensed up, and looked away from Doris and Derek. Everyone's mood changed even more when they saw the fire trucks race by .

It was about 7pm when Skye pulled her car into the driveway . It was nice enough to sit on her front steps for a few minutes before going into the house and tackling everything in the box and the email . She just wanted five minutes for herself before going into the large house by herself . After watching the sun disappear into the trees, she noticed a white truck pulling into her driveway . It was Brian .

" Hey" she greeted him . He smiled as he walked over to where she was sitting on the steps .

" so I'll get it out of the way , how are you ?" he asked her ,already knowing the answer.

" Well , I just got a box of Ben's things today and went out to dinner with Doris and Derek , got an email asking me why I haven't told one of my friends that Ben is dead and then saw his old fire truck today " was all she said .

" All I want to do is go take a shower and crawl into bed maybe watch a movie " Skye told her friend as she stood up Brian stood up with her and smiled , he have her a hug and kissed the top of her head .

"Alright but I'm on shift tonight if when I get done your lights are still on , I'm going to storm the house ." he had done it a few times and secretly had made him feel better . He had sent his wife as well.

" Okay Bri I'll see you later " Skye told him . She watched as the man climbed up into his truck and left her driveway. She couldn't tell him about the box, he'd want to be there with her as she went through it . Closing the door , she almost turned out the front porch light but decided to leave it on .

I promise more tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here is some more before I go to work .

Skye, had watched Brian leave her drive way , she locked the door and went into the kitchen . Grabbing a kitchen chair , Skye opened a cupboard and pulled down a wine glass, she reached back up and pulled down a Chilean red wine bottle . She rummaged through kitchen drawer to find the corkscrew . Opened the bottle , placed the chair back and sat down on it , just starring at the bottle . Sighing ,she stood up and poured a generous amount into the glass and walked over to the computer.

She sat down and opened the email that had been haunting her all day .

" _Skye, _

_I can not imagine what you are going through , I have lost men , seen people injured , watched children die , but Ben . Ben was my friend and it ha been three months since his death . My Chief told me a few days ago . I'm trying to wrap my head around this . I know the last thing you want to hear right now is that if there is anything you need I'll be there in a heart beat . Call me ._

_Love Matt."_

Tears filled her eyes as she sipped her wine and closed the email , when she noticed another email as a reply to Casey's . A little more than curious she opened it .

_Dear Matt, _

_My name is Derek , I'm Ben's son and Skye's step son , my step mom isn't doing so good , she doesn't talk to anyone about dad . Even when his house mates come over she avoids talking to them about him . I miss my dad and have gone through a lot of stuff but Skye , its like she has just shut down and doesn't realize it . I come over as much as I can to make sure she isn't lonely . I just don't know how to help anymore ._

_Derek_

"_Hey Derek , _

_I'm sure things are pretty bad you Skye and yourself , I'm sorry that you lost your dad . I'll see if I can't get some time off next month and come down here is my cell phone number if you need me ._

_Matt _

Skye , wiped her tears away the ones that had over flown down her cheeks and almost into her wine . She was overwhelmed with the amount of concern her step son had for her , he was right she had gone a long trying to pretend that she was coping with her husbands death when she wasn't .

In fact the box on the table was proof of it . She walked over to the box and pulled back the flap. As she did so she heard the door bell ring , it startled her and she knocked over the box and glass of wine .

"Son of a bitch" she cussed , running her fingers threw her hair and down her face . She took a deep breath and went to the door and opened it . There standing in front of her was a man she had not seen in three years or more .

" Hello Skye" Matt greeted her with a warm smile . She suddenly felt weak in the knees and felt herself falling towards him . Matt reached out to catch his friend before she hit the floor .

" okay then , making girls weak in the knees at Severide isn't here to see it ." he grumbled to himself as he sat her on the couch . And watched as she came back .

"Matt. I'm sorry I didn't mean to pass out on you , wait what are you doing here ?" she asked him as she sat up a little straighter .

" I told you I was coming to see you in a few weeks , unless Derek didn't tell you I was coming " Matt looked around the room and his eyes fell on the split wine and box that cluttered the floor he then look back at his dazed friend .

" I … I just read the email . It said in a few weeks you were coming " she looked at him a little confused .

" I sent those email a two weeks ago Skye"

She looked at him and then looked at the contents on the floor she unsteadily got up to pick up the box . Matt watched sadly and helped her up as he saw her wobble a little .

" Look matt , not that I'm not happy to see you , I just …"

" Look I'll help you pick this up and then we can order food or I'll cook and we don't have to talk about Ben , we can play catch up with me and my mess of a life " he gave her a smile as he helped her and then she handed him the phone to call for a pizza . He had a feeling it was going to be a long night and a very one sided conversation .


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the numerous follows , I feared this would be a slow start and it has been . So here goes some more dribble.

Matt was right it had been a very one sided conversation and he tried to talk about Ben , but every time he had brought it up Skye started to shut down . He had to think of something else . He looked over at Skye who had fallen asleep on the couch . He slowly gotten up and went to his cell there was a message from Serveride , he replied with a 'I'll call you later ' he went over to the other couch grabbed the blanket and tried to go to sleep . He left the light on just in case, not knowing Brian told Skye he'd stop if the light was on .

An hour later a knocking on the door woke Matt up , he blinked a few times and looked for Skye . She must have gone to bed . He carefully got off the couch and went to the door .

" Hi , is Skye still up " the man asks him as he opened the door .

" No she went to bed awhile ago , do you want me to go get her ?" Matt asked the man before him , blocking the door with his body .

" No, no if she is sleeping let her stay that way . I'm Brian , just tell her I stopped . I just got finished with my shift at the house and saw the light on that's all. I'll call her tomorrow."

" The House as in a fire house ?" Matt asked , recognizing the slang .

"yeah I'm a fireman I worked with her husband for a long time , I stood up in their wedding " he smiled at the memory ." anyway I've been stopping here every night to make sure she is okay . And you are ?"

"I'm Matthew Casey House 51 in Chicago , I trained with Ben and know the family , her step son emailed me on the sly to come out and see her . She didn't tell me about Ben until recently . I'm sorry for his loss " Matt held out his hand to Brian who took it in his . Matt stepped away from the door .

" Why don't you come in and have a beer with me and tell me how she really has been the last three months . She got a box , of what I'm guess is his personal stuff from the house. "

Brian followed his gaze at the box sitting on the floor " Yeah we boxed that up a week ago its his coat , and hat and a few other things we thought she'd want ."

Matt walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab two beers then the two men sat at the table and talked about Ben and Skye. A few hours had past and Brian stood up .

" Matt , I have to get going , have to stop at Tim Horton's before going home , there is this girl that works there that is a hottie , not only looks but she is a awesome person . So I'll see you later and um try to get her to go out to Chicago with you she needs to get out of this house for awhile "

"Take care " Matt told the other man , he looked at the clock on the wall "ugh" he said to himself , he shut off the lights and went back to the couch , he pulled the light blanket over himself and quickly fell asleep .

The smell of bacon and coffee and something cinnamon woke up Matt's senses , he stretched , blinked a few times and rolled over looking at the clock on the wall. It was a little past 10 am . He sat up ran his hands over his face and yawned . He folded up the blanket and placed it at the end of the couch and wandered into the very sunny kitchen , where Skye had breakfast going .

" Hey good morning , how did you sleep on that couch ?" she asked her guest as he sat down.

" I slept pretty good actually , what's all this ? " he asked her waving his hands over the breakfast she had made .

" Well I haven't gotten out of the habit of making a big breakfast yet and Derek usually stops by before school and some times Brian and Allison we all have breakfast together " she told him as if it was the most normal thing in the world to say .

" Oh I met Brian last night , seems like a good guy he works at the firehouse where Ben did ?"

" Yeah he and Ben were good friends , his wife stops over some times . Derek stops before and after school, his mom stop too "

"Well that's good you have people who are looking out for you right?"

"I guess but I get tired of seeing the same people always asking me how I am all the time ." she told him as she placed a plate of food in front of him .

" I guess that could get annoying " he agreed as he shoveled his food into his mouth.

" Does Hallie not feed you in Chicago ?" Skye laughed as she watched her friend inhale the breakfast in front of him .

Matt looked up at her sheepishly " I haven't had your cooking in a long time and it's so good ."

Skye only shook her head and sat down to eat some pancakes and bacon herself , it was the first time in weeks that she ate properly . After they ate matt sat there wondering if he should bring up the suggestion that Brian had made .

" Hey I think you should come back to Chicago with me " he blurted out as she was washing the dishes . He stood up and walked next to the counter and started drying them .

"You what ?" she asked incredulously

" I think you should come to Chicago and visit me for a while , I think you could use a break and re charge for a bit . Pass off some of your recipes that you are keeping from everyone"

Skye ,finished the dishes and sighed as she placed the scrubby into the soapy water . She turned to face Matt , who had been a great friend .

" Look , I get that you are trying to help me , but taking me out of this place this situation is not going to help , I have to come back to it eventually. "

" I know but maybe if you got out of here just for a little bit , you'd be able to come back and go through the box you knocked over yesterday " Matt wished he hadn't of said anything about the box . As he watched his friend's eyes narrow at him .

" You're joking right she hissed at him . She through the towel into the sink grabbed her keys to her car and left her own house leaving Matt standing in her kitchen , shaking his head , he knew he should go after her but thought better of it . instead he was going to call the one man who has infuriated more woman than hew could count. He scrolled down his cell contacts until Severide's name came up and he then pressed call.

" Hey , well I messed up …"

Hope you love it , Skye is going to realize she has to get out for a bit and get her act together .


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks once more for the follows I love it. And I do not own anything to do with Chicago fire. That's my disclaimer.

Severide looked at his phone as it chirped in his hand , Casey was calling him he rolled his eyes and answered .

"Hey, what's up?" he asked not really caring but very curious.

'Well I messed up "Matt told him

"What did you do?"

"I pretty much told the woman she needed to start processing Ben's death and get over it by coming to Chicago "

"Smooth"

" Well Buddy , you need to back peddle quickly before she sends you packing , look I'm sure she needed to hear that but thinks you are trying to hurt her feelings . Just do what ever it is you do to get woman to like you "Kelly told him with a smirk playing on his face.

"Kelly I'm not you "

" you got that right , listen I have to go but let me know how this all works out " Kelly hit end the call and shook his head .

Matt sat there staring at his cell not quite sure how he was going to fix this and keep his friend from hating him. All he could do was clean up the kitchen and wait.

Skye, looked at her watch she had left her house an hour ago and was still angry about Matt saying she needed to take a leave and go visit Chicago with him . Skye drove past the Fire House where Ben was stationed at. She slowed down and saw the fire chief standing outside. She took a deep breath and hit the signal. She parked next to his car and got out.

"Skye, how are you sweetheart?" the older man walked over to hug her.

"I'm doing okay James " she told him with a smile that didn't quite make it to her eyes and the fatherly part of his came out .

" Come with me a second " he took her hand and walked her into the House where their memorial wall was . She looked over it and saw a space had been made. She felt sick to her stomach because she knew that was where Ben would be placed and sadness came over her. She felt the tears fill her eyes and some trickled down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away.

James , squeezed her hand ,he knew Skye was tough and how much she had t o be hurting . His own son had died in duty and his daughter in law kept the grief inside until James forced it out the same way he was trying with Skye.

" We are going to do this Tomorrow , you know have a small ceremony , and I think you should be here , bring what ever you want to for the case . Skye , we are still your family even though Ben is gone , and he wouldn't want you to forget that " James told the woman next to him.

The silence was broken by the dispatcher " Truck 31 ,Squad 42 Ambulance 16 report to Route 20 and South park , two vehicle wreck, police are enroot. "

"Alright darling that looks like its us….Don't be a stranger huh ? " he gave her a quick kiss on the head and trotted down the hallway , where she knew the volunteers were gearing up to go . She stood in the hallway looking at the fallen hero's of the town , many where people she had gotten to know from Ben , others she had grown up with . After about ten minutes she walked slowly out of the building into the sun and over to her car.

The loud siren of the ambulance caught her off guard as did the black truck pulling into the parking lot. Her eyes followed the truck as it sped up to her, then she recognized the driver.

"Eric? What's going on?" Skye asked as he rolled down the window. Panic and fear was written all over his face.

" Skye , its Derek you have to get in the truck , there has been an accident , a car hit him while riding his bike . WE have to go now."

The words slowly sank into her head as she got into the truck, not sure why she called Matt to tell him to get to Buffalo General Hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the views I'm hoping to get this popping a little bit.

It had seemed to take for ever to get to the hospital, the ride was all a blur for Skye who only heard that Derek was riding his bike and a car had clipped him . He had been wearing a helmet but the paramedics were more concerned about the spine injury. Eric was trying to keep Skye calm as he was hopefully that this was not as serious as he thought it was. He watched as Skye played with her wedding band nervously.

" Hey he will be okay Skye " he reached over and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze . He pulled into the hospital parking lot and was certain that the EMT's had gotten Derek into the hospital already.

Doris had ridden with Derek to the hospital and was pacing by the door waiting for her husband and her friend to arrive. She wasn't sure how she was staying so calm , although the EMT's had said she may have some kind of shock going on . She looked up when she had heard a panicked Skye call out to her .

"Doris, where is he, is he okay have you seen him yet? Has the doctor spoken to you yet?" Skye rambled.

" No but he was opening his eyes on the way here " Doris told the woman before her , her eyes light up when she saw a familiar form walking towards them. She had not seen Lt. Matthew Casey since Skye's wedding.

"Hey Skye , I got here as soon as I could , how is Derek?" he asked as he took a spot next to Skye , grabbing her hand in his and holding it tightly . Eric sat down and beckoned Doris to sit next to him.

" He will be fine , he is a strong kid I promise " Eric told his wife , he wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort himself or her more .

Skye , looked at Matt she had been horrible to the man and all he was trying to do was help her .

" matt , look I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier , I never should have done that , your suggestion just took me by surprise. "

"Its okay you didn't hurt my feelings at all and Derek will be fine"

It only was 60 minutes but it seemed like hours had gone by before a doctor had come out of the emergency doors, blood splattered his white coat , but the look on his face was not the same as they had gotten when Ben had died .

" Are you the parents of Derek " the doctor had as Matt and Skye .

"I'm his step-mom and those are his parents "she corrected him.

" I'm sorry about that I'm Doctor Royce Bremmer, I worked on Derek and can say that he does have a TBI which is traumatic brain injury , I'm not sure how serious it is yet , I won't know until the tests come back but for right now he is awake and is on a light pain killer he does have a broken clavicle which in a month should be healed , a few cuts bruises and a broken nose . But for the most part he should be fine. I should get the results of the scans in a few hours. I am lucky to have gotten any tests done since he kept moving round. Now I will allow a 20 minute visit in total, his parents can stay the night but …."

"I know "Skye said as she pulled Matt's hand closer to her.

" okay then , please when you go in to see him keep the lights low , the brightness might hurt his eyes right now ." Doris thanked the doctor and looked over at Skye.

"Why don't you go see him first, I'll stay here with him for the night"

"Okay and you will call me if anything changes?" she asked Doris in a smaller voice.

"You know I will"

Skye, stood up and pulled Matt with her, she wasn't about to go into the room by herself. last time she had done this the room, smelled of charred flesh and death .Last time she was in a hospital Brian was with her telling he , her husband was dead . Now it was matt Casey walking her into a room where a kid was. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until Matt nudge her through the door and she let out the breath that she had been holding .

The room was a pale cream color and the curtains were drawn closed. The bed, even though it was one for a child seemed so big. . She half expected for Derek to like pale and weak , instead he looked full of color and awake with a large cast on his body .

"Hey Skye" Derek's voiced sounded pretty cheerful to her; she smiled as she walked over to the side of his bed.

"So I hear you took a spill into on coming traffic, you sir are very lucky" she saw him look over at Matt.

"This is my friend Matt, Matt this is the kid who got a hold of you on my behalf "

"Nice to meet you Derek. I'm trying to convince Skye to come and stay in Chicago with me for a few weeks" Matt told the boy. Derek looked from Matt to Skye with a smile on his face.

"That's so cool so when are you going?" he asked Skye with a smile on his face.

" Oh honey I'm not going , and defiantly not with you here in the hospital" Skye started to tell him, when Derek looked at Matt and said .

"Do you mind waiting outside for a minute?"

Matt nodded "No problem" he exited the room and went back to wait in the hallway.

Skye sat next to the young boy's bed and looked at him " look before you say anything and I know that you are going to try to talk me into going . I can't go , Matt wants me to go to find my chi or whatever. And it won't help. Ben use to work with Ben a long time ago".

Derek nodded as if he understood and then said " Look, I love you and I was so happy when my dad married you but , you can't stay holed up in your house . Sure you go to work but that is all. The box the House sent you, have you even gone through it? Just please think about going. Do it for me , I haven't seen you smile in a long time and I like Matt and I think that when you come back you will feel better ."

A nurse came in and interrupted them "I'm sorry, his mom wants to come in before we bring up a cot for her "

"Okay I'll go and I'll see you tomorrow "

"No I want you on a plane tomorrow call me when you get there. " This made Skye laugh for the first time in a long time he sounded just like his dad.

She leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead "okay baby, but I'll call you in the when I get there. I love you "she got a smile from the boy as she walked out into the hallway. She looked over to where Casey was sitting and sat down beside him. She watched as Derek's parents went into his room. She nudged him gently with her shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Wanna take me home so I can pack?"

"Why are you going to pack, where are you going?" he asked her.

"Well I thought I'd take my friend up on his offer and visit him in Chicago. Come on let's go home and get some sleep" Skye prodded Matt. Matt put his arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Sure no problem. I'll call for a flight in the morning" They walked silently out of the hospital and headed home. Skye stared out the window and wondered if she was making the right decision. She had always wanted to go to Chicago , how much trouble could she get into there ?


End file.
